Encyklika Preambula Fidei
Encyklika ''Preambula Fidei'' - Encyklika wydana przez Patriarchę Aleksandra I dnia 13 lutego 2009 roku. Treść ALEKSANDER I, BISKUP ROTRII, SŁUGA SŁUG BOŻYCH, ETC. DO CZCIGODNYCH BRACI PRYMASÓW, ARCYBISKUPÓW, BISKUPÓW I INNYCH ZWIERZCHNIKÓW DIECEZJALNYCH W JEDNOŚCI ZE STOLICĄ ŚWIĘTĄ POZOSTAJĄCYCH. PREAMBULA FIDEI CZCIGODNI BRACIA! Pozdrowienie i Błogosławieństwo Apostolskie. Pięć dróg św. Tomasza z Akwinu Pisząc w swoim czasie pracę magisterska z teologii, którą w niniejszej Encyklice przytoczę, miałem okazję zgłębić tzw. drogi św. Tomasza z Akwinu. Ten święty, żyjący w XIII wieku święty dowiódł, że istnienie istoty nadprzyrodzonej można dowieść za pomocą rozumu w oparciu o wiedzę. Poniżej przedstawiam owe pięć argumentów, sformułowanych przez św. Tomasza. · jeśli istnieje ruch, to istnieje pierwszy poruszyciel r11; Bóg · jeśli każda rzecz ma swą przyczynę, istnieje pierwsza przyczyna sprawcza r11; Bóg · jeśli byty nie istnieją w sposób konieczny (pojawiają się na świecie i przemijają), musi istnieć byt konieczny r11; Bóg · jeśli rzeczy wykazują różną doskonałość, to istnieje byt najdoskonalszy r11; Bóg · jeśli celowe działanie jest oznaką rozumności, to ład i porządek w działaniu bytów nieożywionych, lub pozbawionych poznania, świadczą o istnieniu Boga, kierującego światem nieożywionym. Powyższe dowody mają charakter kosmologiczny i opierają się wyłącznie na rozumie, a nie na wierze. Rozum, obok Pisma Świętego jest drugą drogą do poznania Boga. Ale podczas gdy na Piśmie Świętym może opierać się wiara, na rozumie opiera się wiedza. Kto więc całkiem odrzuca istnienie nadprzyrodzonej istoty, jest po prostu niemądry, gdyż nie używa rozumu. Te argumenty, które za chwilę szerzej wyjaśnię, wydają mi się bardzo dobrym narzędziem do walki z ateizmem. Pierwszy argument Naukowcy dowodzą, że gdy nocą patrzymy na rozgwieżdżone niebo, a konkretniej na jedną gwiazdę, to w ciągu sekundy patrzenia oddala się ona od nas i kilkadziesiąt tysięcy kilometrów. To oddalanie się gwiazd ma być częścią rozszerzania się całego wszechświata, który ponoć rozszerza się od momentu Wielkiego Wybuchu. Zanim powstało cokolwiek była, według teorii, jedna, mała kula, w której skumulowana była cała materia. Wybuchła ona i tak powstał wszechświat i ciała niebieskie. A więc we wszechświecie istnieje ciągły ruch. Także w każdym małym atomie istnieje ruch, bo przecież elektrony bez ustanku krążą wokół jądra. Aby powstał ruch, musi istnieć pierwotny poruszyciel. No bo połóżmy na płaskiej powierzchni kulkę. Czy będzie ona nieustannie się poruszać? Nie. Będzie stać w miejscu, dopóki nie poruszymy jej ręką lub nie poruszy jej wiatr. Tak więc i ruch we wszechświecie musiał mieć kogoś, kto go zapoczątkował. Ruch spowodował, że materia w kuli przed powstaniem wszechświata wybuchła i tak zaczęło się wszystko. Drugi argument Każda rzecz ma swoją przyczynę. Żaden człowiek na świecie nie umarł ot tak. Musiała istnieć przyczyna r11; ktoś go zabił, dostał zawału mięśnia sercowego, miał wypadek samochodowy, był chory etc. Tak samo żadna katastrofa nie wydarzyła się bez przyczyny r11; pożar nie wybucha ot tak, musi mieć źródło: niedopałek papierosa, nie wyłączone żelazko, uderzenie pioruna etc.; powódź następuje wskutek ciągłych deszczów, które podnoszą poziom wód. Takich przykładów jest wiele. Tak samo Wielki Wybuch musiał mieć przyczynę. No bo nic nie wybucha samo. Nawet bomba musi zostać uzbrojona i włączona. Wiec i ten wybuch musiał mieć swego sprawcę. A skoro nic wtedy nie istniało poza kulą, musiała ten wybuch spowodować jakaś istota nadprzyrodzona. A więc Bóg. Trzeci argument Musi istnieć byt konieczny r11; Bóg. Każdy człowiek, każda istota żywa jest bytem niekoniecznym r11; gdyby nie istniał, nic by się wielkiego nie wydarzyło. Świat nie przestałby istnieć. Ale gdyby nie było Boga, kto zapoczątkowałby ruch i doprowadził do wielkiego wybuchu? Gdyby nie było Boga, nie byłoby świata. Czwarty argument Musi istnieć byt najdoskonalszy. Dlaczego? Bo na ziemi nikt nie jest doskonały. Nikt nie jest całkowicie sprawiedliwy, szczodry, dobry. Skąd więc wiemy, jak powinna wyglądać sprawiedliwość? Dobroć? Szczodrość? Wiemy o tym od Boga r11; on jest dawcą autorytetów, wzorem i przykładem. Piąty argument Nic na świecie nie istnieje bez celu. Nawet najdrobniejsze bakterie służą światu. Ziarnko pszenicy istnieje, by być pokarmem dla myszy polnej. Mysz istnieje, by być pokarmem dla myszołowów. A myszołowy mogą zostać upolowane przez człowieka i zjedzone. Wszystkie stworzenia służą człowiekowi. Ale i człowiek nie jest ostatecznym celem świata. On służy Bogu i to Bóg jest ostatecznym celem. Kategoria:Dokumenty Kategoria:Rotrio-Katolicyzm